


Bitch in Heat

by plutonianshores



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Daisy Tonner/Basira Hussain, Bestiality, Do Not Archive, Double Penetration, F/M, Filmed Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: The Magnus Institute has patrons who will pay a great deal of money for custom-made pornography, and Elias has leverage over Daisy that makes her the perfect star. This time, someone wants to see her fucked doggy-style - literally.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Bitch in Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixPhial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixPhial/gifts).



Daisy ran a finger over the leather collar around her neck. "Is this really necessary?"

"One of our benefactors had a very...particular request." Elias was smirking. "And he’s willing to pay quite handsomely for this film. Now, get down on all fours."

Daisy bit back a growl as she followed his orders. She had to do this, she reminded herself. Soon, she’d find a way to kill this bastard, and until then, she would have to swallow her shame and do as Elias said.

She heard the click of the doorknob, and then barking. It took a moment to realize what was happening. "Oh, no," she said, scrambling to get to her feet. " _Fuck_ , no."

"Down, girl," Elias said, shoving her back to the floor with a hand between her shoulder blades. "Or would you rather I bring Ms. Hussain in to take your place?"

This was for Basira. Daisy would do _anything_ to protect her. "I’ll do it," she said through clenched teeth.

"Very good." Elias hooked a finger under the collar and pulled her face up. "Smile for the camera."

Daisy bared her teeth. Elias might have made her his own private porn star, but he couldn’t make her smile.

She bit back a shudder when Elias lined the dog up behind her. Its fur was rough on her bare skin, and its claws dug into her shoulders when it mounted her. She wasn’t going to scream. She wouldn’t give Elias and his viewers the pleasure--

The dog’s cock pressed into her cunt, massive and hot and _wrong_ , and she screamed.

Elias had fucked her six ways to Sunday in her cunt and her arse and her mouth, with his own cock and massive dildos and men he’d found God knew where, but nothing had prepared her for this. The dog was scrabbling at her back with its paws, her entire body shaking with its every thrust. Her cunt was growing slick with what must have been blood, each movement tearing her open again. She heard Elias’s footsteps circle around to her back, and then the whirr of the camera’s zoom.

"Beautiful," Elias said, "letting him breed you like this. You were born for this."

Elias’s client, whoever he was, would watch this when they were finished. The thought made her sick. He would see her submitting to Elias’s whims, see her getting fucked like an animal, _by_ an animal. If it weren’t for Basira, Daisy could have torn Elias’s throat out bare-handed.

The dog was excited now, jackhammering in and out of her, each movement hammering her cervix and making her groan. This would be over soon, it _had_ to be. The weight of the dog on her hips was making her knees buckle, and the pain was making her sick. She could barely track Elias’s movement, and when he crouched down in front of her, focusing the camera on her face.

"It shouldn’t be long now...ah, there we have it." As the dog’s cock swelled inside of her, making her cry out as it pressed against her abused cunt, Elias caressed her face.

"Fuck you," she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"He’ll be like that for a while," Elias said. "He really is a magnificent specimen." He clicked the camera off. "That should suffice."

Daisy’s legs collapsed under her, dropping her and the dog to the ground. The dog had stopped moving, a small mercy.

Elias looked her over appraisingly. "I don’t think we’re done just yet, Alice. Roll over, boy."

The dog let Elias guide it onto its back, Daisy sprawled out on top of its belly. This new angle made its knot pull at her, leaving her cunt taut and fuller than she’d ever thought possible. What was this, a better shot for the video?

She heard a desk drawer slide open, and _fuck_ , she knew what that meant. Elias squirted a line of lube down her arsecrack, forcing a finger in after it.

It was hardly anything. She’d taken his fist before, a finger was _nothing_. But with the dog’s knot still buried inside her, even Elias’s slim finger was almost too much.

"Lovely and tight, as per usual," he murmured in her ear as he replaced his finger with his cock. "I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to take it."

She would kill him. She would find a way to break out of whatever supernatural bond he had his employees snared in, and she would make him _suffer_.

She could practically feel Elias’s cock rubbing against the dog’s knot through her inner walls, Elias thrusting into her without mercy. He forced his hand under her stomach, making his way down to her clit.

"No," Daisy whimpered, struggling in vain to squirm away. She couldn’t bear for Elias to make her enjoy this, on top of every humiliation she’d already borne.

"Shh," Elias said, stroking her clit. "Just relax and let me in."

She felt his mind press into hers, like slimy fingers prodding at her core. He knew where he was going, at this point, how to find her most intimate memories. She could _feel_ when he caught on the memory he wanted, traces of a laugh echoing in her head as he projected a scene of her and Basira, vivid and strong.

"Our dear detective has quite the tongue, doesn’t she?" Elias rubbed her clit harder, making Daisy remember Basira sucking at her clit, one finger curved up inside her cunt in just the right spot. The pleasure ran through her, making her clench around the cocks inside her.

"Stop," she whimpered. She loathed what Elias did to her, leaving her weak and begging and defanged.

"You don’t want me to do that, do you, Alice? You and I both know that this is the only way you can get off." He pressed his lips to her ear as he spoke. "Basira doesn’t do it for you anymore, does she? When you’re with her, all you can think of is me."

"Please…" The last time Basira had kissed her, Daisy had felt Elias’s lips against hers instead. Basira had been hurt when she flinched away, but Daisy couldn’t tell her why. She’d never let Daisy protect her if she knew the cost.

"Just lie back and enjoy the ride." Elias’s breath was coming faster now, his thrusts growing erratic. "You want this, you know you do. Like a bitch in heat."

Daisy screamed as she came, the orgasm torn out of her. Elias grabbed her hips and pulled her close as he came too, leaving semen dripping out of her arse as he pulled out.

The dog’s knot was subsiding as well, but she couldn’t even feel relief when it scrambled away from her, the slide of its cock eased now by arousal as well as blood. She just felt empty, the dual throbbing aches in her cunt and arse making tears sting at her eyes.

"You’d better go clean up now." Elias patted her on the back before standing up. "Wouldn’t want your girlfriend wondering what you’ve been up to."

Daisy gave herself a moment to lie there, curled around herself, before she grabbed for her clothes. She flashed Elias a two-finger salute as she left, swallowing down the bile that rose in her throat as she felt the come dripping out of her holes.

"Until next time," Elias said pleasantly. "And thank you again for your invaluable assistance to the Institute’s fundraising efforts."

**Author's Note:**

> This detail got left on the cutting room floor, but the dog is a German Shepherd named Bear 🐶


End file.
